


Political Scientist

by mollykakes



Series: Lucky Now [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Howard Stark is alive, Starks testify before congress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/pseuds/mollykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of SHIELD, Congress calls three generations of Starks to testify. They should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot! It was originally just supposed to be snippets of the testimony but it got out of hand. There are some hints to parts of the larger sequel throughout. As always, it's un'betaed.

* * *

 

 _“And we’re going to go live right now to the Capital, where Howard Stark has just entered the building for his hearing before Congress regarding Shield_.” _Andrea Mitchell announced. “Chuck Todd is there, what do you see?”_

 _“The elder Stark, who is 91 years old, very nearly 92, is being escorted into the chamber by former Assistant Director of Shield and current Assistant Director of the Avengers Initiative, Maria Hill, and longtime friend of Mr. Stark’s son Tony, Colonel James Rhodes. Colonel Rhodes is, of course, also goes by the name Iron Patriot. This has been a big week for the Stark family. On Sunday, during an Oprah interview, Tony Stark announced that he had a 23 year old daughter, and introduced her to the world. Darcy Stark began her first official day in the public eye on Monday, where she held a press conference as the newly installed co-CEO of Stark Industries, and announced the formation of the Avengers Initiative. Which, like the X-Men or Fantastic Four, will be a separate and independent security force. Just yesterday, three longtime Stark Industries Board Members resigned, stating that they did not trust Ms. Stark or her leadership. This stems from her second action as Co-CEO, where she announced that all employees, even their so-called non-skilled workers would be paid equally, regardless of gender. She pointed out that in a six month audit she requested, she found that in the lower paying jobs, men with less seniority were being paid on average $5,000 more a year and were far more likely to be promoted then their female counterparts. Further, Ms. Stark announced that they would raise their minimum wage to $20 an hour, and they would expand health care coverage to include domestic partnerships and civil unions. At least two more Board members are expected to turn in their resignations at the end of the week_.”

“Yes, how dare I want happy, healthy employees and how dare I not discriminate.” Darcy mumbled. Fitz handed her popcorn.

 _“Can I just comment on how spry Howard Stark looks for a 91 year old?” Chris Matthews interjected_.

 

“Apparently he hasn’t realized Rogers is older.” Tony commented. Steve threw a pillow at him. “You’re too sensitive gramps.”

“Shut up, they’re swearing him in.” Pepper commented. Everyone in the room shut up and turned to the TV.

 

_“Mr. Stark, do you know why you’re here today?”_

_“Yes Chairman Issa. I’m old, not senile.” Howard responded. “Though why you’ve dragged a 91 year old man who hasn’t been directly responsible for Shield for over 55 years, and hasn’t consulted with Shield in at least 20, before Congress I don’t know. Considering it’s been that long I’m sure I do not have relevant information.”_

_“We’ll be the judge of that, Mr. Stark.”_

_“Excellent.” Howard sat back, looking defiant._

_“You helped found Shield, correct?”_

_“I did. After the war ended.”_

_“Why did you found it? Did you think Hydra was still a threat?”_

_“I helped found it because I wanted to do something to make up for helping create the atomic bomb. I wanted to save the world instead of destroy it. And of course I thought there were still Hydra members out there immediately following the war, there were still Nazis out there. I did not think they were a threat though.”_

_“And you recruited Arnim Zola.”_

_“I did not, no. Colonel Chester Phillips believed that we had needed of a scientist of his caliber. It was on his information we were able to find the last Hydra base and defeat Red Skull. Obviously I was unaware of his true loyalties.”_

_“Did you know him well?”_

_“No. We kept him in a lab and gave him no power. It wasn’t until new leadership, at the behest of the World Security Counsel was brought in 1964 after the assassination of President Kennedy, that Zola was given any access to top secret data.”_

_“Why didn’t you leave him in Germany?”_

_“The US Government, during Operation Paperclip, brought over 1,500 German scientists and technicians so the Russian’s could not get them. Zola may be a horrible monster, but he was a scientist whose ideas were, we thought, much safer in our hands then in Russia’s. Part of the reason Colonel Phillips, who made the decision, brought Zola into Shield was because Zola had sold out Hydra and its location of the secret base without thinking after we captured him. It may have had something to do with the fact that he was responsible for the death of Captain Rogers’ oldest and dearest friend so I’d be a little terrified of the Captain in that moment too. Though if you’re about to ask me why Colonel Phillips picked Shield, I’d suggest you ask Colonel Phillips. But he’s dead and has been for about 60 years, so unless you’re asking me to reanimate his corpse we should switch to subjects I know about.”_

_“Mr. Stark…” Congressman Carter Montgomery began. Howard smirked. “What do you know about the Winter Soldier?”_

_“Nothing. Other then he tried to assassinate me, of course.”_

_“Were you aware that your accident was an attempted assassination?”_

_“At the time, no. Until last month, no. I was unaware that it was an attempted assassination. And before you continue this line of questioning, I’d like to remind you all that my wife died in that accident. My son lost his mother and my granddaughter lost the opportunity to ever meet her grandmother. I realize that my faults as a husband were great and innumerable, but do not suppose for one second that I did not love my wife. I did not know she was killed by Hydra, I do not know why and I do not know how I am still alive but it is a burden I have had to bear every day for 24 years. And Congressman Montgomery, your grandparents would be ashamed of your sad attempt to politicize their friend’s death at the hand of Hydra. Further –“  
_

_“That’s enough Mr. Stark.”_

_“Do not interrupt, I remember what a dimwitted bully you were as a child. Further, your grandmother, who you somehow thought was a secretary and would belittle, founded Shield with me, your grandfather was one of the first agents to sign on. They were brave and courageous people who gave up so much in order to protect the world. If you think, for one moment, that the two of them, who both lost so much to and because of Hydra, would knowingly allow Hydra to grow and thrive in the organization they loved, you are sadly mistaken.” Howard ranted._

_“Mr. Stark you are very close to being found in contempt.” Carter continued._

_“Son, I was called before the house ways and means committee by McCartney himself in the 50s and accused of being a communist. Considering how much I like money, if that didn’t scare me, an upstart with more mouth then sense certainly isn’t going to.”_

“Please tell me we have that on tape.” Tony gleefully questioned Jarvis. “Because I hate Carter Montgomery and have no clue how he’s related to Peggy and Monty 2.”

“Monty 1 is Falsworth, right?” Steve asked Darcy, who nodded in response.

“Poor Peggy. Her daughter-in-law is a horrible person who raised a horrible son. No wonder Peggy likes Sharon and Darcy more and Susan moved away from her mother. There was always something weird there.” Tony

“She’s probably a Hydra plant.” Clint joked. Darcy and Tony exchanged wide-eyed looks. “I was kidding guys.”

“But she could be. She got pregnant with Susan and Michael had to marry her.” Darcy told them. “Vicki’s father owned the firm Michael was working for, he was ambitious and if there were any questionable ties…” Tony continued

“They would know Peggy was Shield. Because at that time, Shield was a covert agency. No one knew who the director was unless you came against them.” Natasha finished for them.

“Didn’t Carter think your mother would have left him something in her will?” Pepper asked Tony. “I remember you ranting about that once before a reunion.”

“Yes, but he also thinks he deserves a piece of Stark because he once said flying cars would be cool.” Tony dismissed it. “But he is completely under his mother’s thumb. And dad always said Michael was different before.”

“So did Peggy.”

“So research the significant others? Check them for Hydra ties?” Steve looked down at Darcy.

“Hell fucking yes.” Darcy agreed

“Language.” Pepper chided. “He’s still yelling.”

 

_“Mr. Stark, you are not here for your personal opinions.” Carter chided._

_“No, we’re here because you are a bunch of idiots. We’re here because you have forgotten that Hydra, not Shield is the enemy. I’m here because you don’t feel like reading all the information that has been put on the internet. I’m here because you branded an entire organization as terrorists because Hydra, which is a terrorist organization and is the threat, had wormed its way into the organization and to the top. And maybe that is my fault. But do not disregard the lives of the countless men and women of Shield who gave their lives in defense of this country, this planet and this universe because you’re too stupid to fight the real enemy. Hydra is the enemy. It’s simple for you all though, to declare Shield a terrorist organization but by your own logic one infestation would make Congress a bunch of terrorists too since your buddy, Congressman Montgomery, Senator Sterns, is a Hydra member. So, where’s the outrage there.”_

_“You’re in contempt, this is not…”_

_“What are you going to do about it? Throw a 91 year old in jail? Go ahead, I’d like to cross that off my bucket list.”_

“We need to buy him scotch. The best scotch. All the scotch. Like, a bottle of that Dalmore 64 Trinatas or Macallen 1926…” Darcy exclaimed.

“On it. All the scotch for Howard and they’ve just realized they made a horrible mistake.” Pepper smiled.

“What did they expect? Him to come down, act contrite, take full responsibility and let them move on? That’s not happening. My father is way too stubborn for that.”

* * *

_“It’s taken three months, two subpoenas, and one threat of criminal charges, but today Tony Stark is testifying before Congress regarding his role with Shield.” Wolf Blitzer announced. He was sitting at the long table in front of the Congressmen, flanked by his attorney, Pepper and Rhodey._

_“Can we make this quick, it’s my daughter’s birthday and I’d like to get home in time for dinner.”_

_“We’ll take as long as we need.” Senator Cruz began._

_“At least I ranked Senators this time. I was a little offended you had my father testify before the House of Representatives. I mean, I would have paid good money to see him verbally eviscerate all of you but I guess that burden falls to me. I was a consultant at Shield. Yes, I did look over some of their technology, specifically with Project Insight’s engines. I did not know what it was for, but considering I was almost crushed to death by one of the helicarrier’s engines before the Battle of New York I was happy to help out. You’re all idiots; you’re willfully forgetting that Hydra, not Shield is the real enemy. Since my father testified you learned that two congressmen, an ambassador, and eight aids to Senators had Hydra ties. They were in no way affiliated with Shield. Also, in that time, a rag-tag team of Shield agents who have picked themselves up and dusted themselves off have delivered 7 escapees from the Fridge and the Avengers Initiative, under the incredible direction of my daughter, has raided and taken back two Shield compounds where Hydra had taken over and enslaved and experimented on the Shield agents who stood up against them and fought. The people you screw ups are calling terrorists. Now, what else would you like me to do while Colonel Talbot sits with his hands up his ass and while you sit here doing jack shit? Because I’m pretty sure my kid could fix this whole mess up in like ten minutes without blinking. Any questions?”_

_“You attempted to hack Shield’s records prior to the Battle of New York. Why did you not know about Hydra?”_

_“Because before I could read what I found, Captain Rogers appeared with the Phase 1 weaponry. After the battle, I did not think it was needed to look into the records because I thought the issue was the weaponry. That’s what I thought Fury was hiding.”_

_“Did you attempt to call Shield during the Mandarin incident?”_

_“No, because it was personal and as my daughter informs me I’m a stupid stubborn bastard. Pepper agrees with Darcy.” Pepper nodded in the background._

“How long do you think it’ll be until Darcy gets called?” Jane asked Bruce.

“They’ve already requested that she appear but for the Avengers Initiative.” Steve told them. “It’s just a matter of time before the subpoena her.” He stepped down from the ladder, which he was using to hang up a banner for her birthday.

“Where is she anyway?” Clint asked. “I’d have thought she’d be here watching and we’d have to decorate some other place for her birthday.”

“Fitz is down with her. They’re watching it in the lab.” Steve explained, admiring his handiwork. “He promised to keep her distracted until we’re all ready.”

“Is any one else here pretty sure that they were separated at birth?” Sam questioned as he tied off one of the many balloons he and Clint were filling with helium. Thor and Natasha tying them with string. Their apartment was a riot of blues, greens and purples, all of Darcy’s favorite colors. Tony had called in Ina Garten, Darcy’s favorite Food Network personality, to cook dinner and dessert for her birthday. Howard was out buying out Tiffany’s; at least that’s what Steve suspected. Everyone raised his or her hands, including Steve. “Good, it’s not just me then.”

 

_“You made your daughter the head of the Avengers Initiative.” Senator Schumer asked._

_“No, the Avengers voted her in as their director. We’re a collective, we all get a say, but Darcy handles the day-to-day stuff. Because my daughter is amazingly good at seeing the bigger picture.”_

_“She has no military experience…” Senator McCain started to say._

_“Her father is a former weapons contractor, so is her grandfather. She was partially raised by the Howling Commandos. I’m pretty sure she understands how war works better then any of you, unless you served in the military. Plus, unlike most of you, she actually knows who the enemy is that we’re fighting. It’s Hydra, not Shield. It may be her 180 IQ but it could also be the fact that she does not give a shit about getting reelected or any of the other crap you idiots deal with. Self-serving jackassery is the phrase she’s used before. I liked that one. I’m pretty sure she and Pepper have hurled that one towards me as well.” Pepper nodded again in the background._

_“And why is she not here today?” Senator Cruz asked._

_“For one, she wasn’t called to testify so she doesn’t have to be here. And, as I said at the beginning of this farce, Senator Cruz, it’s her birthday. She’s with friends, and not sitting through this crap. I’m very jealous of them. Since when you filibustered like a jackass, you read your kids a bedtime story, the least I can do is point out that my daughter turns 24 today and I’m not there. I can count the number of birthdays I have not been there for, which is 1, because she was in London, so if you’ve just called me here to make a point, you’ve made it.”_

_“You are not above the law Mr. Stark.” Senator Cruz told him._

_“Neither are you.” He shot back. “One of your own aides was found to have Hydra ties. He wrote your speeches. By the logic you’ve been using with regard to Shield, you’re a terrorist too. Since one connection obviously makes you a terrorist. I would like to remind you though that I know terrorists. I’ve seen them up close and personal. They don’t frighten me. And more importantly, you don’t frighten me.”_

“Oh god, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Darcy mumbled as she watched her father be swarmed by reporters the minute he walked out of chambers. “No comment dad, no comment. Just walk away.”

“Would it be so bad if he…” Fitz began, half paying attention as he connected two wires on the prototype for the multi-universal phone system.

_“This Congress is more concerned with staying in power than finding and fighting Hydra. These dumbasses that the American public somehow voted for do not care about the American Public. They only care about keeping their jobs…”_

“Oh, that’s why.”

“Yes. I’m going to have to deal with PR, on my birthday.” Her phone beeped, a text from Pepper. _I’ve got this. Do not worry_. “Never mind. Pepper’s on it.”

* * *

_“It has taken nine months, three subpoenas, two cancellations due to ‘universal security’, but finally the girl dictator has arrived in Washington D.C. to attend a hearing regarding her frankly illegal actions as head of the Avengers Initiative…” Sean Hannity began._

“Did that man just call my daughter a girl dictator? And did he emphasize the fact that she’s a girl to demean her? Pepper, did he just demean our daughter?” Tony asked.

“He did, he has been, a lawyer’s on it. We’re going to wait until the opportune moment, per Darcy’s request.”

“Well, he’s speaking the truth then.” Tony laughed. “Where’s Cap?”

“Watching from the Germany, I think. A von Strucker lead.” Howard responded. “He, Clint, Sam and Natasha left this morning. Darcy had me look in on the Initiative while she was gone today.” They watched as Darcy, in her crisp business suit with her hair professionally styled and her glasses on, hands filled with files, approached the large desk in front of the joint House and Senate committees who wished to question her. Sharon was to her left, next to one of their lawyers, and Maria was to the right. Darcy sat down with a knowing smirk. “She’s so much like you in these moments.”

“The antagonistic ones?” Tony puffed up, smirking.

“Yes.”

 

_“How did questioning my father and grandfather not put you off calling Starks before Congressional hearings?” She asked._

_“About Shield, at least. It seems as though we’ve hit a dead end there. But we’re asking about the Avengers Initiative.” Senator McCain began._

_“If you’re asking if we have any information so that you can go to war, which is what I know all you in this chamber seem to want, the answer is no. And war is not the answer. I realize that my family made billions in weapons, but I’d like to remind you all that since Stark Industries ended it’s weapons manufacturing program, we have actually increased our revenue by trafficking in things that help people, not nations, and things that heal and don’t destroy.” She paused. “Also, it’s really adorable that you think I’ll be more cooperative.”_

_“Can you please introduce the two women you are with?” Senator Cruz asked._

_“Certainly. On my right is our Deputy Director, Maria Hill and on my left is one of the Initiative’s newer recruits, our Director of Operations Sharon Carter.” She smirked. “I believe you know your cousin Congressman Montgomery.”_

_“Can you give us an update on the Ultron project?” Senator Paul asked._

_“It’s going as well as expected. I would like to reiterate, as I did when you tasked us with this creation, my objection to having a robot act as global security. Robots do not have all the variables, they cannot see the bigger picture like trained agents and heroes can.”_

_“Doesn’t your father’s AI have all the variable?” Congressman Montgomery asked._

_“Yes. But he also can’t fight and protect. He is confined solely to code. Attempting to merge that code and a functioning robot is proving to be quite difficult.” She explained._

_“Have you reached out to any other tech companies to provide support, like Cybertek?” Senator Cruz suggested. Darcy barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes._

_“No, we have not, because I will not let a Hydra front have anything to do with my company or with global security because I am not an idiot.”_

_“Ian Quinn was cleared of all charges trumped by a Hydra run Shield.” Congressman Montgomery objected._

_“I don’t know how many times I have to say this and how tiny my words have to be, considering none of you idiots seem to get it, but just to reiterate – the actions of a few does not destroy the actions of those who actually want to protect this earth. Ian Quinn shot an unarmed consultant, Ian Quinn subjected unwilling individuals to the Deathlok program, he inserted bombs into their heads and if they did not do as he requests, he kidnapped people, including children, in order to force people to do his bidding. He did this in the name of the government and our army. If that is not enough to enrage you and have you start calling for his head on a silver platter, then you fail both as public servants and human beings. Let me make this very clear, we will find Ian Quinn, he will be punished for his crimes, and I very much look forward to the day I see him placed in a tiny hole with no hope of escape or freedom. So he knows how all those he imprisoned felt.”_

_“Ian Quinn has solutions…” Carter continued._

_“Ian Quinn has false promises and a line of destruction trailing behind him.”_

_“It seems sort of personal for you.”_

_“Damn right it’s personal.” Darcy exclaimed. “He shot my friend, but before I knew her, on the orders of the Clairvoyant, a man who had a Hydra agent spy on me. He helped torture another friend and, more importantly, HE HELD PEOPLE CAPTIVE." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I’m sorry, when you take away the right of a person to make their own decisions and force them to become weapons, then you get on my list. And being on my list is not a place anyone wants to be.”_

_“Who else is on your list?” She turned and looked at Maria, who checked her watch and nodded._

_“You are, for one, also your mother. As of 1 pm, so when I sat down here to testify 45 minutes ago, as part of a global effort, we have moved on over 300 Hydra members, including your mother. Who raised a very good Hydra soldier in you, didn’t she? You can try to start to deny it but I have evidence. So these nice FBI agents behind me are here for you. They’ve already arrested your staff. Congressman Gohmert, Congresswoman Bachmann, you’re also on my list. There are certain Senator’s who will be spoken to, whose wives, husbands, children or staff members are on my list.” She watched as Congress erupted, sitting back and smiling._

“Did you warn Michael?” Tony asked.

“No.” Howard replied, watching how Darcy seemed to relish the disorder in front of her. “He let his wife walk all over him, he okayed not letting me, Steve, you or Darcy visiting Peggy even though Darcy and I have power of attorney, so no, I didn’t. I did warn Susan. She’s in Canada, she’s going to come back and help with Peggy. She always knew there was something there.”

“She was always smart.” Tony said. “Oh, look, it’s about to get interesting. I wish I had popcorn."

 

 _“How DARE you!_ ” _Carter roared. Tea Party favorite, she couldn’t wait to see how this played on Fox News. Gohmert and Bachmann were trying to disappear into their chairs. They’d seen the results. They hadn’t wrongfully arrested or pointed the Army towards a wrong person yet. She took great joy in watching Carter deteriorate in front of her and the American public. She’d been waiting for this moment since she was 7 and heard him talking shit about Dum Dum. No one talked bad about Dum Dum._

_“How dare I?” She laughed. “How dare you break your oath to uphold the constitution, how dare you betray this country, how dare you betray your family. You are a disgrace and I will happily visit you in federal prison if only to remind you how much better I am than you.”_

_“You stupid bitch.”_

_“I think you just meant bitch Carter, I’m not stupid.”_

“I’m going to buy her a pony.”

“Tony no.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“She’s always wanted a pony Pepper, it would obviously not be enough to thank her for this but…”

“No. She’s not getting a pony at 24.”

“You’re right. Let’s get her a racehorse. We’ll name it Suck It Congress.”

“Tony, no.” _  
_

* * *

 

He put his feet up on the bed. It was nice to have a bed, if only for the night. The family would be home tomorrow probably, but he’d be long gone by then. He flipped through the channels, stopping when he heard her name. The girl.

_“My guest tonight is an absolutely phenomenal young woman. She is the co-CEO with her father of Stark Industries and the Director of the Avengers Initiative. Please welcome Darcy Stark.” Jon announced. Darcy walked out, greeting Jon before sitting down across from Jon. “You testified before Congress and you treated them like you were a kindergarten teacher and they needed a nap. Is that your superpower?”_

_“It’s not so much a superpower as it is…I mean, you’ve met my dad.” Darcy quipped._

_“Carter Montgomery hates you.”_

_“I’m not going to lose any sleep over that.” She explained. “It kind of killed me, when we discovered it, because his grandmother, Peggy Carter, who helped my grandfather found Shield and was it’s first director is my godmother and my hero. This is a woman who saved my grandfather’s life in the 30s when she was 18 years old, she pushed open doors for women that would not have been opened otherwise, she was the Commando that history forgot and she wanted it that way. She really…she, along with Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier, along with my grandfather, they came home after the war and made sure history remembered Steve Rogers the man, indeed of the propaganda. And they made sure history remembered James Barnes. It’s not to say history doesn’t remember the Commandos, but Peggy’s best known as the woman in the compass then as her actual contribution to the world. Steve is changing that now that he’s been defrosted.”_

_“I know that you grew up and have been close to the Commandos. What do you think their reaction to all this would be?”_

_“I’m pretty sure there’d be a line to beat the hell out of him. You grow up surrounded by these men and Peggy and there has to be something fundamentally wrong with you if you choose to join Hydra. Like, if he were brainwashed, I would have so much sympathy and would have done anything to protect him if for a second there was evidence that he had no choice. But there are those who were not given a choice. You look at Hydra’s modus operandi, and it is to take away choice, not just from individuals, but also from society as a whole. That’s what Hydra does. We know that they used Ian Quinn’s Deathlok program to create modern day super soldiers in the vein of Captain America. But unlike Cap, who is a good man, these men never had an option. That’s what terrifies me, that there are so many others out there we have not found who don’t have choices, who don’t have options, who don’t have free will. Hydra kidnaps people, they experiment on them, they destroy every bit of individuality and compassion and that’s intolerable. And that’s what I want to change, I want to fix, it’s why I joined this fight once Shield fell, because I refuse to live in a world where Hydra thinks it has the right to use people and take away their free will.” The audience applauded._

_“Was the rousing speech giving ability gained when you started dating Captain Rogers or have you always had it?”_

_“Well, I am a Stark, I just like the sound of my own voice. And Steve is only good at giving speeches when he’s about to kick some ass. So there’s that. I’ve got tapes from the 40s of him just failing miserably on his USO tour and getting mooned by people. It’s glorious.”_

_“Do you have copies of that available?”_

_“I do not, but his movies are pretty amazingly bad. I made Thor watch those very early on when he came to stay on Earth and it was amazing. Natasha didn’t know the extent to which there was propaganda since everyone knows she’s Russian now. It’s great. My phone plays ‘Star Spangled Man with a Plan’ when he calls.” She took a sip of her water. “None of the movies get the heart of the guy – a loudmouthed kid from Brooklyn who hated bullies and who’s best friend literally had to carry away from fights because they had each others backs until the end of the line, you know?”_

James looked up at the TV, running the girl's, Darcy's, words and interview through his head. Howard's granddaughter. Steve's girl. She was safe, she wanted to fix things, she knew. Steve told her what he was, what he'd done, and she wanted to fix it still. He could trust her, when he was ready. He smiled to himself. _Steve always did like strong-willed brunettes_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to those reading if you didn't appreciate the political jabs. This will be the only part of the series that has those types of jabs.


End file.
